shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the main character from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Character Hiccup is the runt of the litter son and heir of Stoick the Vast, for a long time all that Hiccup ever wanted is to fit in by proving to his tribe of strong, stubborn Viking warriors that he too can fight dragons; until one hurt dragon changed his life. With the help of the Night Fury he shot down and had named Toothless, Hiccup begins to see dragons in a new light and had helped his tribe to see it too. Once Berk began to live with the dragon in peace, Hiccup and Toothless, along with his friends begins to travel the world beyond their island all while helping and learning from other dragon species on the way; when they aren't protecting Berk as its young defenders. Ships Het :Heatcup — the ship between Hiccup and Heather :Hiccanna — the ship between Hiccup and Anna :Hiccatherine — the ship between Hiccup and Mary Katherine :Hiccelsa — the ship between Hiccup and Elsa :Hicciana — the ship between Hiccup and Toothiana :Hicclena — the ship between Hiccup and Elena :Hicconey — the ship between Hiccup and Honey Lemon :Hiccstrid — the ship between Hiccup and Astrid Hofferson :Hiccunzel — the ship between Hiccup and Rapunzel :Hictip — the ship between Hiccup and Tip Tucci :Gocup — the ship between Hiccup and Go Go Tomago :Malacup — the ship between Hiccup and Queen Mala :Mavcup — the ship between Hiccup and Mavis Dracula :Mericcup — the ship between Hiccup and Merida DunBroch :Moaccup — the ship between Hiccup and Moana Waialiki :Penniccup — the ship between Hiccup and Penny Forrester :Ruffcup — the ship between Hiccup and Ruffnut Thorston :Vicup — the ship between Hiccup and Violet Parr Slash :Blackcup — the ship between Hiccup and Pitch Black :Dagcup — the ship between Hiccup and Dagur the Deranged :Eretcup — the ship between Hiccup and Eret, Son of Eret :Fishcup — the ship between Hiccup and Fishlegs Ingerman :Flynncup — the ship between Hiccup and Flynn Rider :Hiccler — the ship between Hiccup and The Once-ler :Hicclout — the ship between Hiccup and Snotlout Jorgenson :Hijack — the ship between Hiccup and Jack Frost :Hirocup — the ship between Hiccup and Hiro Hamada :Guycup — the ship between Hiccup and Guy :Tadashiccup — the ship between Hiccup and Tadashi Hamada :Tuffcup — the ship between Hiccup and Tuffnut Thorston :Variccup — the ship between Hiccup and Varian :Vigcup — the ship between Hiccup and Viggo Grimborn Poly :Hiccelsanna — the ship between Hiccup, Elsa and Anna :Hiccthur — the ship between Hiccup, Heather and Dagur :Hijackelsa — the ship between Hiccup, Jack and Elsa :Hijackless — the ship between Hiccup, Jack and Toothless :Twincup — the ship between Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Familyship :Stoccup — the ship between Hiccup and Stoick the Vast :Valccup — the ship between Hiccup and Valka Friend :Toothcup — the ship between Hiccup and Toothless Canon Astrid Hofferson Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiccup tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : TUMBLR : WIKIS : on the : on the List Navigation